


Dusk into Darkness

by LunarWolfe



Series: Elements of Arendelle [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, dark!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarWolfe/pseuds/LunarWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is the sole heir to the throne of Arendelle, much the the dismay of the King's advisers. Wanting to prove her worth she goes to investigate a string of disappearances in North Mountain. What she finds is more than she is ready for. But maybe good things can come from tragedy. Maybe. Elsanna endgame. Slowburn. Approximate monthly update (sorry I procrastinate and write slow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Just in case you were wondering XD.

Black boots clicked through the halls of Arendelle Castle, their owner furious as she clutched her sword tightly at her hip, knuckles turning pale, a bundle of papers held in her other hand. The servants working in the main hall quickly removed themselves from the area when they caught a glimpse of the garments worn by the individual storming through the hallways. White pressed pants with a black military coat adorned in medals, lined in the rich forest green color that characterized the royals of Arendelle, a jewel encrusted sword hung comfortably at her hip. Copper colored bangs moved in rhythm with the quick pace of the princess, the rest of her hair held together in a high bun as she made her way towards one of the main meeting rooms of the castle. Coming to the room she was searching for she took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she approached the carved mahogany of double doors. With a final determined glare she pushed the doors open and entered the meeting room.

All heads in the room turned to the princess at her entrance. The expressions of the room's inhabitants ranged from surprise to distaste to disgust, and finally to the torn expression of the king, a mix of worry and slight disappointment written on his aging features.

"Anna," the king called from his position at the end of the long table that was the centerpiece of the large room, "what are you doing here, what happened to your piano lessons?"

Anna walked to the table giving a quick bow to the king before straightening herself and giving an intense stare to the other officials in the room.

"Father, I apologize for missing my lessons, but this seemed to take precedence over it."

She took the papers she had in her hand and fanned them out in front of her pressing both palms to the wooden long table. The king fixed his daughter with a curious glance as he tried to read the papers from the far side of the table. He motioned his steward over to the table.

"Kai, what are the papers being displayed on the table?"

"They appear to be papers detailing a number of disappearances from the town," one of the dukes answered before the steward could make his way to the other side of the table to see the contents of the papers. The duke fixed Anna with a warning glare before turning back to the king.

"And what about these papers is so important?" the king asked putting on a stoic expression.

"My guards have been investigating these occurrences for the past few months," the duke explained, "they seem to have increased a great deal as of late, all disappearances were of people heading through the North Mountain, travelers, merchants, dignitaries, it matters not who it is, they are never seen from again."

The war room fell into silence. Anna clutched her sword again tightly as she pondered if she should speak up and say what she wanted to say, casting a glance over the occupants of the room she took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

"I believe it is the Ice Witch doing this" Anna stated, breaking the silence and watched closely at the reactions of everyone.

The room went dead silent as the officials absorbed the princess' words, the silence broken by the deafening hearty laugh of one of the visiting dignitaries.

"Ahhh, that was a good one young lass," he said in his thick Scottish accent, "why don't you go back to your bedtime stories and piano lessons, and leave the governing to men."

Anna saw red as she glared fiercely at the man, catching the smirk plastered on the duke's face. She chanced looking at her father to gauge his reaction, her heart sank when she saw his crestfallen face, cheeks slightly tinted in the embarrassment of his daughter's outburst.

"Everyone knows the Ice Witch is a legend, what makes you think it's her," the duke scoffed, "spewing fairy tales in an official meeting of men, foolish girl"

Anna heard him finish the last part under his breath, though she wasn't the only one to hear the remark.

"Watch yourself, Duke Ivan, she is still my daughter, heir, and future ruler of Arendelle. Even if she has much to learn."

Her father sent a threatening look over to the tensed man before calming back into his chair. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room, gesturing his arm to the royal treasurer to get his specific attention.

"Lord Rodrick, what is your take on this matter, you are more knowledgeable on the town and their happenings than any other among us."

The treasurer was a tall, thin man with dark greying hair, fingers adorned in a number of gemmed rings. He fidgeted with his rings collecting himself sending a nervous glance around the room.

"Well…the people are, from what I've seen and heard, very much believing it IS the Ice Witch, the legends are deeply rooted in our history, and I would like to state that there is a great many truths in legends."

"But more important than what the peasants think, your highness, is the fact that the North Mountain is a major trade route, the longer these disappearances go on, the more likely merchants and traders will stop wanting to use the path, and we have a great number of other kingdoms that we trade with only through that route, we're losing revenue at an alarming rate, whatever is in those mountains, a witch, bandits, or otherwise must be dealt with."

The treasurer finished, kneading his fingers together resting them on the table and looked downward to avoid the glances of those at the table.

Anna looked around the room assessing the number of faces that were now set in stern contemplation. This was her chance, she could finally prove to them that she could be a successful ruler, that she could be depended on, and had full right to be heir of Arendelle. No more condescending looks from the Duke and a few of the other officials, no more feeling like she was a letdown to her father for having been born female, she'd show them that she deserved this, that she'd earned it.

"Father," Anna called, eyebrows furrowing to make a stern expression, "if it would please you, I will personally lead a small team into North Mountain and deal with the problem myself."

All eyes turned to the princess then, gazes burning into her figure as they waited for the king's reply. The glare Duke Ivan was sending her way only made her want to go more, he was silently challenging her, a slight smirk stuck stupidly to his features as he anticipated the king's rejection of her proposal. She desperately wanted to wipe the smug expression off of his face with the back her hand, but she knew the better course of action was to convince her father to let her do this and come back victorious.

"What would your small party plan to do?" The king inquired.

"I would ask for five or six men from the guard to accompany me to investigate the cause of the disappearances in North Mountain, the small number of men should not take too many able men away from protecting Arendelle, and is an ideal number for a stealth and search team."

"Once we find the problem we should be easily able to take care of it and reopen the trade route within a week or two," Anna replied, "unless the good duke here believes taking six men would be too much a detriment to his forces, in which case I can take less or go alone."

She fixed the Duke with a quick smirk before looking towards her father to await his reply. Anna could feel the Duke seething next to her, anger radiating off of him in waves at her remark.

"Your highness, my men are quite capable of protecting the kingdom, and minus a few men will not change that, her highness could take ten or more men if she so wishes it." The duke added, his features displaying his pride for his men.

The king sat in his chair leaning heavily to one side stroking his bearded chin as he pondered his daughter's and the Duke's words.

"If Duke Ivan doesn't have a problem with a few of his men being used, then I am fine with your plan," the king sighed looking exhausted, "just remember you are my only heir, my only child, and my daughter, be careful, if the situation takes a turn for the worst, you are to return immediately."

"I understand, father," Anna replied, expression calm as she bowed to her father, but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her excitement, "I will prepare for the journey. I would like to leave tonight, the darkness should help us stay concealed."

"As you wish," the king stood from his chair, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Duke Ivan, I will be in the barracks at dusk to see whom you have deemed worthy for this trip, make sure they are ready to leave." Anna called back to the Duke as she left the meeting room ahead of everyone else, not bothering to look to see if he heard her, she knew he had.

The princess of Arendelle briskly strode back through the intricate maze halls of the royal castle until she was back in her room, it was a very simple room, dark colored oak drawers lined the left wall, a queen size bed resting against the back wall, and forest green color of the room emanated a serene atmosphere. She peered around the room wondering what she should take on her trip, the North Mountain was a full day trip from the castle, and it was nearing the winter season meaning the snow would be thick on the ground. She figured she'd be able to make it to North Mountain by tomorrow night, this would also give her time to learn her men's strengths and weaknesses and come up with a strategy. As Anna went over to her drawers shuffling through all her clothes she realized she had nothing thick enough to stand the cold of the mountain.

Anna decided to go look for the head maid, if there was anything thick enough for Anna to wear into the mountain Gerda would know where it was. Leaving her room she caught the glimpse of one of the servants turning the corner of the hallway. 'They should know where Gerda is' she decided, running down the hallway to trail after them.

"Hello, wait up, please" she called as she rounded the corner. Colliding into the maid who had begun washing the windows in one of the main hallways.

The princess blushed furiously, highlighting the freckles that dusted across her nose, as she realized two things. One, she had just tackled one of the maids to the floor in her haste and was in a very compromising position; she was holding herself up above the girl trapping the maid underneath her body. And two, the young maid who had been washing the window had successfully spilt the bucket of water on her white uniform when Anna crashed into her, turning the blouse practically see through. Without thinking Anna brushed the girl's light brown bangs out of her eyes to see her better, "Are you alright?" the question automatic. When the girl flinched at the princess' touch Anna's mind snapped back to attention. She awkwardly crawled back off of the girl before standing up and offering her hand to help the maid, a small smile gracing her features.

"I'm extremely sorry for knocking you down, I was in a rush," Anna apologized, "not that that excuses my behavior of course, and I've caused you to knock over your bucket and spill water, and in affect soak your shirt. I'm so sorry."

A deep blush set in as the maid realized her shirt was now see through, her eyes wide in shock as she crossed her arms over her chest to try and conceal her body from the princess' gaze.

Thinking quickly Anna unbuttoned her military coat, which had a slight wet spot on the torso from where she had accidentally made contact with the maid's body, and removed it from herself revealing a white undershirt.

"Here," Anna rested her military coat around the young girl's shoulders, "and by any chance do you know where Gerda is?"

"Y-your highness, I could not possibly use your coat" the maid stuttered, as she began removing the coat from her being.

"Nonsense, you need it more than I do right now, and you can return it back to my room once it has dried"

"Thank you your highness, I'm grateful," the maid curtsied to Anna, "and Gerda is down in the kitchens overseeing the preparations for the evening meal."

"Perfect!" Anna exclaimed, "why don't you accompany me to the kitchen then, and I'll have someone make you hot chocolate to warm you up, you must be freezing."

The maid nodded quickly and hugged the coat to herself tightly as she followed Anna down to the kitchens. The walk was silent the whole way, the only sound present was their shoes as they clicked across the tiles that shined enough to mirror their movements.

Anna could smell the heavenly scent of whatever Gerda was having prepared as they neared the kitchen. She inhaled deeply letting the smell guide her the rest of the way, practically forgetting the world around her.

"Gerda, what is that amazing smell?" she begged as she took her final steps into the kitchen.

Gerda turned away from instructing one of the chefs to see Anna striding in with one of the new maids.

"Ah, Anna I see you're still quick at making new friends," Gerda chortled, "what brings you to the kitchen this time, no one is going to sneak you chocolates at this age."

The princess' cheeks tinted a lively pink as she listened to Gerda's teasing, the downside to Gerda having practically raised her was that the elderly maid knew all of the princess' embarrassing stories.

"I'm not here for chocolate, at least not for myself," Anna gestured to the girl behind her, "I ran into this beautiful young lady by accident in my attempt to find you, and I was hoping to have a hot chocolate made for her to warm her up, she spilt some water on herself and the castle is quite chilly at this time of year."

"Still the flirt I see," Gerda sighed, "but yes we can get Elizabeth a drink to warm her, and what was your business with me your highness?"

"I need some help finding some warm clothing to go in the North Mountain, it appears I have nothing that will be beneficial to my journey, and I'll need it as soon as possible, I'm to meet with Duke Ivan soon and depart."

"Follow me then your highness."

Gerda quickly departed from the kitchen, leaving the staff to finish the preparations for dinner. Anna followed quickly behind trying to keep up.

"It was very nice meeting you Elizabeth," Anna called back, "keep my jacket safe until my return." She left quickly to catch back up with Gerda.

"So princess, if you don't mind me asking, what business do you have in North Mountain?"

"Oh, I'm taking a group of men into the mountain to take care of the Ice Witch who has been behind the disappearances of the people in town."

"That'll finally show the Duke and father that I'm capable of ruling this kingdom, if I bring back her head, they'll stop looking down on me...or bandits, whichever is the cause of the disturbance." Anna finished with a fire in her eyes as she clenched her fists.

Gerda remained silent for a very long time as she led Anna to the queen's old chambers.

"What are we doing at mother's old room?"

"You see, the late Queen Idunn, your mother, originally came from a kingdom much farther north than Arendelle, if there is anything warm enough for you to wear, it will be here."

The old maid slowly opened the door to the queen's chambers, releasing the stale air that had been trapped in there from the years of being closed off after the queen's death. Anna hesitantly took a step into the room as Gerda held the door open for her. It was exactly as she remembered it from her childhood, the walls a dark maroon matching the color of the linen bedspread and the deep black furniture of the room made for a menacing look after all these years.

"Let's do this quickly" Anna stated turning back to Gerda before walking all the way into the room and standing tensely in the middle of the large chamber.

"As you wish, your highness."

Gerda talked about Anna's mother as she looked through the drawers and closet for a warm coat or anything useful Anna could take with her on her journey. Recalling all the queen's misadventures in the castle when she first came to Arendelle to be married to the king, and of how she grew to be loved by the people of the kingdom and of Anna's childhood when the queen was still alive.

A tear escaped onto Anna's cheek as she listened to the head maid's words, she could barely remember her mother from her childhood, as she could only recall a feeling of warmth and happiness at the memory of her mother, and the feeling of emptiness at her passing. The princess wiped the tear from her cheek and made her way to the grand closet that her mother had, feeling over the material of all the dresses her mother owned. Her hand stopped when she felt the soft material of fur, when she peered at the piece of clothing she furrowed her brow in confusion. She had never seen this before, the dark grey color of the cloak was not something her mother had ever worn.

"Gerda what's this?" Anna questioned pulling the article from the closet and displaying it across the bed.

"This is the cloak your mother wore when she first arrived here," Gerda answered running her hands through the thick fur of the piece of clothing, "it would be quite useful to your journey, it's very thick and warm, quite heavy though."

"I think I will take it with me" Anna replied off offhandedly losing herself in the memory of her mother as she draped the cloak around her shoulders. It was indeed heavy that was for sure. The princess smiled fondly to herself as she left the room, Gerda following closely behind her.

"I'll be heading to the barracks, to meet with the Duke," Anna stated. "please have a horse and supplies readied for my journey."

"Yes your highness," Gerda curtsied and departed, "be safe Anna"

Anna missed the woman's last words as she strutted through the hall focusing on her route to the barracks. She looked out the second story window toward the guard training courtyard where the barracks resided, it was almost dusk, the sun had started to sink under the mountains, casting an array of colors through the sky; pinks, crimsons, and oranges, all splayed out like the oil paintings of the art gallery of the castle, but the purples had yet to display themselves among the other colors. Shaking herself from the mesmerizing scene, Anna continued her journey down to the barracks.

By the time Anna had made it down the stairs and into the courtyard seven figures were standing in a line awaiting her arrival. She could make out Duke Ivan as he stood a bit out of line from the other six men, but as Anna approached the line she realized most of the "men" the Duke had gathered were around her age. Most scrawny and in no way guard material, most likely it was a fresh batch of trainees.

"So these are the men you brought for me?" Anna questioned quirking her eyebrow. 'I should've known he'd get back at me in one way or another' the princess internally scolded herself.

"Yes, your highness, these young men want to be guards, and I'm using your little outing as a way to test if they are guard material, I'd like you to evaluate them as you progress about your day."

Anna sized up the six men at a glance, and the only thing she could tell from said first glance was that most of them did not look like guard material, but neither did any of the guards before they went through training. She walked up to the group, holding her hands behind her back, and started at the left side of the line of men.

"Okay well introduce yourselves," Anna ordered using her best commanding royal tone, "we're going to be working together for the next few days as I assess you, apparently, so I'd like to know you a bit more."

The princess nodded towards the first man in line, he seemed well built enough, a bit rough around the edges but otherwise okay, though she noted the look he was giving her, a condescending smirk smeared across his face and a hungry look in his eyes.

"The name's Alexander, though you can call me whatever you want" he finished with a wink as he licked his lips.

'Well we're going to have to fix this real quick' Anna thought as she reared her right fist back and punched the boy directly in his nose sending him to the ground before anyone had time to react.

"Go run laps around the barracks until I call you back," Anna smirked looking down her nose at Alexander, "and when you come back you get to try your introduction again, but with more respect, is that clear?"

Holding his now bleeding nose shut, Alexander nodded silently and got up as he started jogging towards the barracks spewing profanities under his breath as he went along. At his reaction, Anna smiled brightly and turned back to the line watching as they stood straighter as she looked at them. 'Perfect'

"So who's next?"

"Hi!" a short boy, most likely around her age, with extremely scrawny features stood in front of her, "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

He smiled brightly buck teeth standing proudly at attention as he jumped out of line to give the princess a tight embrace. Anna just stood there dumbfounded as she sent a glare towards the Duke who was trying to hide his chuckling.

"Good to know," she sighed heavily and tousled his short messy dark brown hair, but to her disappointment that didn't seem to register to him as a time to let go.

"I apologize princess," the largest man she had ever seen in her life walked up and pried the boy off of her, "for my older brother, he'll grow on you though." The human mountain finished with a small smile.

"And you are?" Anna asked studying the man's build, he was a good few feet taller than her, possibly 7 feet tall, she wasn't sure, but he had muscles, and was well build, all in all she was glad he was on her side.

"My name's Marshall—"

"Marshmallow" Olaf giggled cutting him off and hugging him; Anna wasn't surprised that Olaf's head only made it to Marshall's mid torso.

Marshall sighed then and surrendered under his brother's hugging attack. Anna left it at that and moved down the line to a pair of twins.

"Hi we're Thomas and Gregory," the twin on Anna's right stated pointing to him and his brother, "and we're here as punishment for a crime, but we'll try to behave, right Gregory" The other twin nodded solemnly.

"And why isn't your brother saying anything?" Anna inquired.

"Oh he bad mouthed a lord and got his tongue cut out," Thomas laughed nervously earning a scowl from his brother, "we won't be making that mistake again" he finished with a bow to the princess. Anna gave a quick smile to the both of them and moved on to the last man.

"And last?"

"Your highness," the man stepped forward and bowed deeply to the royal, "my name is Hans, and I look very forward to working with you."

Anna had to force herself to not break her royal visage as she looked over Hans. He was gorgeous, perfect auburn locks, beautiful build, perfectly sculpted face, with groomed sideburns and the most alluring hazel eyes the princess had ever seen. She almost lost herself in him when she looked down the line, her mind snapped back to reality when she realized she was missing one. 'Oh right, Alexander' she grimaced at the thought.

"Alexander" she thundered across the field. The group stood there for a few minutes waiting for Alexander to return, when he did he was panting, though he wasn't holding his nose anymore and the bleeding had stopped. He stopped back in his spot in line next to Olaf, eyes trained on the princess, the hunger was absent from his gaze filled instead by exhaustion.

"Nice of you to join us," Anna walked back to the front of the line, "and you are?"

"My name is Alexander, your highness," he stood then straightening himself from his tired disheveled posture, "and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Anna noticed the smirk was still on his face, but it wasn't an unfriendly one this time. She looked over her group taking in each ones appearance and initial personality, she had a lot of work to do with them, but they seemed pretty okay all around.

"Okay men I hope you're ready for the journey, dress warmly for the North Mountain because we will be leaving within the hour, I'll meet you all at the front gates. Your horses should already be there."

Anna sent one last glare at the Duke before heading over to the stables where her horse would be waiting for her. She hadn't had much time to mentally think over what this mission would entail. She figured there were certain steps she should follow as a basis for her mission. 'One: Go to North Mountain and figure out what was causing the disappearances, whether bandits or the Ice Witch, whose very existence was questionable at this point in time. Two: Figure out a course of action, utilizing her group's strengths, once she figured them out. Three: Take out the problem by any means necessary.'


End file.
